


Random Potion Instructions...You Probably Shouldn't Use Them

by HeroRodrigues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Bi-sexual Male Character, Castle has weird sexist rules that I took advantage of, Cat Draco Malfoy, Cat Ears, Cat Ears kink, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobia, M/M, Potions, Potions Accident, Sex in the Closet, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroRodrigues/pseuds/HeroRodrigues
Summary: He stared at his, now changed, reflection. He looked like he normally did, angular features; with a thin nose and sharp cheek bones, hair, so blond it was almost white, was professionally cut and just as well styled, despite having styled it himself. However, there was now an addition to his portrait. On top of his head sat two fluffy cat ears, just as platinum blond as the rest of his hair, with a light pink inside that looked soft to the touch.Perhaps making a random potion he'd found in the margin of a random library book had been a bad idea.





	Random Potion Instructions...You Probably Shouldn't Use Them

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't actually finished, in the sense that it doesn't have a conclusion. If people want more, then I'll post more up. I've got a lot of cat drarry smut already written, and would only need to attach to encounters together to be ready to post. 
> 
> I'm bad at posting regularly, which is why I decided to write everything before posting it. 
> 
> If people want more, then I'll post more (And the ending). If they don't, no harm, no foul. 
> 
> Also, if you don't want to read the smut at the end (I have no idea why, but to each their own) the smutt will begin from //   
> and will continue till the end of the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco opened his eyes to see the world had blurred. He groaned, a headache making his forehead throb, and blinked his eyes into focus. Everything was so loud. Why was everything screaming at him? Even the wind outside sounded like it was pounding against the windowpane. Draco carefully sat up, gripping his head as he did so, and tried to remember how he ended up knocked out on the Potion Room floor. The light flooding in from the windows showed that little time had passed, which was a relief Draco supposed. Blacking-out wasn’t on the list of side effects the potion listed. Although, if Draco wanted a non-risk potion he wouldn’t have brewed one that was scribbled in the margin of a four hundred-decade old library book describing the thousands of ways selective breeding in magical creatures could result in different magical abilities depended on a various number of factors which included, but were not limited to; height, weight, age, colour, sleeping habits, nesting habits and tooth hygiene. He doubted very much that any of the potion’s side effects were listed. Draco hadn’t checked, which is probably why he had ended up wreathing on the ground with a pounding in his temple.   

Draco raised an arm to grip onto the edge of the work table, only to grab onto a piece of parchment instead, which sent a handful of half full beakers tumbling to the ground. Like clockwork, Draco instantly managed to grab every single one, plucking them from the air, before they could meet their end on the stone slabs in a flurry of broken glass and liquid. Draco stared at his, now full, hands, dumbfounded, before a huge grin spread across his face. The potion had worked. Draco quickly hurried to his feet and bent over his scribbled notes, his copy of the one found in the book, and silently celebrated.

 

_Ultra-Reflex Potion: (Able to give feline reflexes to the drinker)_

_Pour Honeywater into a silver cauldron and gently bring to a low simmer_

_Pulverize Tree Roots with mortar and pestle while Honeywater is heating_

_Stir Tree Root into the mixture in any direction for one minute_

_Use clean mortar and pestle to lightly bruise Nettle Leaves before adding to mixture_

_Gently mix Cat Nails and Dittany Leaves together in separate bowl, and stir into cauldron in a clockwise direction_

_Pour ground-up Feline Fangs into mixture and let simmer for ten minutes_

_Pour Silverweed Extract into the cauldron and stir until thoroughly combined_

_Remove from heat and allow to cool until the potion turns red_

_Strain and pour into a flask for storage_

Catching the beakers proved that the potion had indeed succeeded, but the lack of side effects listed was worrisome. After all, he _had_ experienced side effects. Everything, despite being in a near silent room, was too loud and his eye site started picking up colour and movement with impressive, and overly sensitive, detail. Draco didn’t care. He had done it, and now it was going to be ten times easier to win the Slytherin v Gryffindor game the next day. Draco wasn’t sure how long the potion lasted, as that hadn’t been mentioned by the person writing the instructions, but if he needed a top up he could always brew the relatively simple potion again.

Knowing he was most likely going to win the game was such a relief. He had only been permitted to stay on the team because Harry Potter had also insisted on staying whilst he took eight-year. He needed this to go smoothly. It seemed like such a pathetic thing to be worried about, but he was hardly ever allowed to do anything anymore, and being a part of the quidditch team was the only excuse he could use to fly. If he didn’t catch the snitch for the team, then his place would be revoked and flying will be added to the already long list of things Draco was forced to give up.

Draco sighed, his body relaxing for the first time in months, and raked his fingers through his hair. His fingers were blocked by something and it made Draco freeze. He slowly and cautiously pinched and prodded the area with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes widening and heart rate increasing, he lifted his other hand to do the same on the left side of his head, only to find the exact same thing. Draco felt strange new head muscles at work as he moved the two foreign bumps around, and they twitched when he pressed especially hard.

“No. No-no-no-no.” Draco chanted, flying to his bag to pull out his carry around mirror. He stared at his, now changed, reflection. He looked like he normally did, angular features; with a thin nose and sharp cheek bones, hair, so blond it was almost white, was professionally cut and just as well styled, despite having styled it himself. However, there was now an addition to his portrait. On top of his head sat two fluffy cat ears, just as platinum blond as the rest of his hair, with a light pink inside that looked soft to the touch. Draco could hardly believe it when, as if to prove their true existence, one twitched slightly. Draco felt the movement in the new muscles and it was a strange sensation. No wonder everything sounded too loud. Not only did he now have two sets of ears, one of those sets were cat ears and extremely sensitive to noise compared to human ears.

Just as Draco was about to start having a panic attack he felt a movement from behind him. It was near his butt, the tail bone area, and it caused Draco to spin widely but he saw nothing. Again, the feeling happened, and again he turned. He saw it in the corner of his eye and claimed it, only to feel his hand clamp down. He winced and instantly loosed his grip to find the thing was attached to him. His eye’s widened at the realisation that it was a tail. It was blond, to match the rest of his hair, but also had a white tip that seemed to be taunting him as the tail lazily swung from left to right. Now that he had seen the new limb he noticed how uncomfortable his trousers were. They kept nipping into the delicate fur, which caused pinching and sore rubbing.

“Draco! You’ve been in there for ages. What are you do…” Pansy had swung open the door and instantly stopped. The two stared at each other. Draco looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but couldn’t find it in himself to move. They stayed like that, seconds ticking by, before Pansy snorted. This soon developed into a full out laugh, so powerful she was doubling over, as Draco glared. “O-oh my god Draco! Th-this is amaz-ing. What did you even-“ She was then interrupted by more of her own laughter. Draco felt his face heating.

“This is not funny Pansy!”

“Like hell it isn’t!” Pansy replied with a much calmer expression, although it looked like she was fighting the urge to double over again. Her smirk kept twitching with the struggle, which only irritated Draco further.

“What?”

“What do you mean what? You’re standing in the middle of a Potions room looking like you’re about ready to start chasing birds and dots made of lights.” Pansy replied, crossing her arms, with a frown. Although, her eyes still looked amused.  Draco averted his gaze and pouted at the wall.

“Well you could _do_ something instead of laughing!”

“And what, exactly, did you have in mind? Should I fetch a toy mouse and a bowl of milk for my little Kitty-cat Draco?” She mocked.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Draco straightened and crossed his arms, still refusing to look at Pansy again, whilst his tail twitched. “Plus, milk is bad for cats.” He mumbled as a retort. Pansy sighed and crossed the room.

“I’m going to guess that whatever you did doesn’t have a reverse spell or potion, does it? You would have already used it if it did. So, I think the only thing you can do is go to Madam Pomfrey.” Draco’s ears flattened with dread, leading Pansy to have to bite her lip to stop the laugh that she clearly wanted to express. “Although, how you’re going to avoid all those students on the way will certainly be entertaining to watch.”

“You’re right.” Draco groaned, face fall into his hands. “I can’t be seen like this. The torture would never end. I can’t go.” Pansy rolled his eyes.

“So, what are you planning? To just sit here in till a class wishes to use the room and then get found weeping in a corner? Stop being so pathetic and let’s go to Medical.” Pansy grabbed Draco’s forearm and started to pull. 

“No Pansy. I can’t possibly risk anyone seeing me in this condition. It’s humiliating!” Draco said, resisting her manhandling and pulling his arm free. She sighed again and gave him the ‘you are truly a pain in my ass Draco Malfoy’ glare.

“Alright Draco, since you’re full of amazing plans…” Pansy narrowed her eyes at Draco to emphasize on how brewing and consuming a random potion scribbled in a book was one of his said ‘Amazing Plans’. “How are we going to get to Madam Pomfrey?” Draco contemplated it a moment, crossing his arm over his chest and resting his pointer finger on his lips, before nodding to himself.

“Alright.” Draco then proceeded to carefully tuck his tail into his trousers. It felt uncomfortable, but it would hopefully only be for a little while. “I doubt you have a hat.”

“Do I look like a hat person to you Draco?”

“No, that’s way I assumed you _didn’t_.” Draco took a deep breath. “I’m going to have to hide in your chest.” There was a moment of silence as Pansy raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” Sounding extremely accusing.

“Just in till we get to the Medical Wing. I’ll fake feeling ill and must tuck my head into your chest to hiding my ears. If we bump into anyone we know you can say that I’m ill and can’t look around without vomiting. Once we get to the Medical Wing, Madam Pomfrey will give me a potion to get back to normal and poof. This never happened.” Draco said, animating the ‘poof’ with his hands. Pansy’s expression didn’t change. “Come on Pansy. It’s not like I’ll get a kick out of it or anything.”

“Yeah but the rest of the school doesn’t know that Draco.”

“Come _on_ Pansy! _Please!_ ” Draco pleaded, gripping his hands together and angling himself so he as looking up at Pansy without the need to kneel. Pansy stared, trying to look unmoving, but Draco saw her resolve start to weaken. It weakened rather quickly, compared to most time’s Draco had needed her for something.

“Arr, fine!” Pansy said, gripping Draco head and shoving him against her breasts. “Those fucking ears.” She muttered under her breath as they walked out.

Despite breasts not being much of an interest to Draco, he couldn’t help the slight blush that crawled onto the nape of his neck as they walked and passed students. Many of which stared at the two, which only unnerved Draco further.

“Pansy?” Pansy turned towards the voice, making Draco stumble slightly to remain hidden. Draco groaned. There was no doubt that Pansy would drag Blaise into this. If not for Draco’s sake, for the sake of having an accomplish to laugh about it with. “What’s wrong? What did Draco do?”

“Why is it always my fa-“ Pansy shut Draco up with a hard bash on the back of the head.

“Shush! You’re meant to be sick.” She whispered before coxing Blaise towards her. He turned his ear to her by her instruction as she recited what was happening. Blaise looked between Pansy and Draco before a large smile overtook the initial shock.

“Oh, this is too good.” Blaise said, with the look of someone going through the list of new nicknames he had just given Draco.

“Yes yes, it’s all very funny, now can we please get to the Medical Wing?” Draco’s muffled voice begged. Every second he spent in the hallway was another second they could bump into someone _really_ embarrassing.  

“Alright alright! We’ve gotta go Blaise. Are you coming?” Pansy asked, making Draco clench his jaw. She was doing it on purpose.

“You know what? I think I will. Only to make sure Draco’s okay, of course.” Blaise replied, equally as deliberately, as he started following the two.  

“Of course.” Pansy replied, acknowledging Blaise’s part in future teasing.

“You’re both fucking twats.” Draco muttered.

#

They eventually made it to the Medical Wing.

“Oh dear. What has happened to you Mr Malfoy?” Madam Pomfrey asked at the doors leading into the wing.

“I think we’d better go inside Madam Pomfrey.” Pansy said, rather than having to explain it in the entranceway where people could hear. Pomfrey nodded and gestured to one of the many beds that occupied the room.

“Madam Pomfrey?” Draco froze, causing Pansy to almost trip, as he recognised the voice. _No-no-no-no-no! This was exactly the type of thing I had been hoping to avoid._

“In a moment, Mr Potter. I have another patient. Come along dear.” Draco shock his head viciously, and managed a half step backwards. Anyone other than Harry-Bloody-Potter. He would latch onto Draco’s unique problem like a dog with a new chew toy. By evening, everyone will know what had happened. He would never manage to live it down.

“Blimey. What happened to Malfoy?” Draco groaned. Of course, Harry Potter wasn’t enough, oh no, _Weasly_ had to shove his nose into it as well. He doubted it was over, because wherever there was Weasly…

“Don’t be so insensitive Ron!” Hermione scolded.

_Great, just great. I managed to score a three in one._

“Quite right Miss Granger. Now Mr Malfoy, please explain what’s going on.” Madam Pomfrey instructed, plucking parchment and a quill from a bedside table. Draco stood perfectly still. “Mr Malfoy I-“

“You know what? I’m feeling so much better. Must have just been in passing. I wouldn’t want to waste your time on such trivial matters.” Draco shoved his face deeper into Pansy and managed to dip into her cloak slightly. “So, I guess we’ll be off.” Draco attempted to pull Pansy along by the waist.

“Okay, this is ridiculous!” Pansy announced before grabbing Draco’s arm and hauling in out from his protective cover. His ears perked as he managed to grab himself on the bedpost.

“Pansy!” He shouted.

“This is so much better than I imagined!” Blaise said, muffling a chuckle with his fist.

“Shut up Blaise.” Draco spat as his ears flattened again, causing the young man to laugh.

“I cannot take you seriously with those on your head.” Blaise admitted. “Not that I did before, but this certainly isn’t helping.”

“Why you-“

“Calm down you two. Mr Malfoy, tell me what happened. Is this the only thing that’s changed?”

“Nope, He has a tail as well.” Pansy revealed, grabbing the tail from Draco’s trousers and pulling it out.

“Pansy! For Merlin’s sake!” Draco shouted, spinning around and grabbing the back of his trousers protectively. Blaise burst out laughing, having to hold himself up on the wall. “Shut. Up!”

“Mr Zabini, please get a hold of yourself. Mr Malfoy, please calm down and we can try and sort this out.” Madame Pomfrey assured, gesturing to the bed once again. Malfoy was bright red by then, both with anger and from his own embarrassment. Once Malfoy had sat down, Madam Pomfrey started asking questions; _How did this happen? Are there any other symptoms? Where did you find the Potion? Did you have to perform any spells with the potion?_ Malfoy answered to the best of his ability as Pomfrey jotted it all down. Draco ignored the constant staring that he knew was coming from the golden trio.

“I will need to see this recipe. Do you have it on you?” Pomfrey asked.

“No, but it’s still in the potions room.” Draco answered. Pomfrey nodded and turned to Pansy.

“Would you please get it for me dear? This is quite a puzzling problem and I think I’ll need all the help I can get, and Miss Granger?” Hermione raked her eye’s away from Draco’s head to address the Nurse.

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey?” She seemed to straighten slightly. As if a Professor’s order were at the utmost importance.

“I’d like you to run and get the headmistress for me.” Draco’s eyes snapped to Pomfrey.

“What?” Draco squeaked. Pomfrey gave Draco a condescending look.  

“I hope you do not think I am blind Mr Malfoy. It is quite clear what you hoped to obtain from this Potion and its relation to how your house fairs in the Quidditch match tomorrow.” Draco flushed and averted his eyes. Pomfrey looked to the two girls, which seemed to jolt them back into action.  They left without further instructions. “Now, I’m going to go and check on Mr Potter over there. Seems he’s had a flying injury during practice today.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “I trust I can leave you two here without any problems?” Blaise and Draco shared a look. Pomfrey didn’t wait for an answer before she left. Draco’s eyes followed her as she approached Potter and started talking. Harry looked as if he’d had to listen to her lecturing a thousand times, which he probably had, and was hardly paying attention to Promfrey’s warnings. Draco suddenly felt something brush against his ear. He jerked backwards to find Blaise, hand extended, with a very amused expression on his face.

“They _are_ just as soft as they look.” He teased. He reached to touch again, but this time Draco batted his hand away.

“Don’t touch me. It’s weird.”

“Aww, little Kitty-Draco doesn’t want me to pet him?”

“Blaise, stop!” Draco hissed.

“Do you purr?”

“I swear to god if you touch them again I will stupefy you into next week!”

“Is that permission for me to touch the tail?”

“No! In fact, the same threat applies.” Draco’s tail was waving around in warning, was fluffed to near twice its size and his ears had drawn themselves backwards to lie flat against his head. Blaise laughed again.

“Those ears Draco! I just can’t feel threatened when you’re looking so adorable.”

“I am **not** _adorable_. You should take those threats seriously, because I intend to follow through with them if you don’t respect the rules.”

“There are rules now?” Blaise asked, crossing his arms, with a lazy smile across his face. Draco glared.

“Yes. 1) Don’t touch the ears and 2) don’t touch the tail.”

“I’ve already been told those rules.”

“I wasn’t sure you were intelligent enough to understand them the first time around.”

“And if I go against these rules, you’ll Stupefy me into next week.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.”

“Will you two, stop arguing like an old married couple? I am trying to work.” Pomfrey interrupted. The two turned to see all three of them staring at them. Weasly’s face expressed disbelief and irritation, Madam Pomfrey also held irritation and a slight touch of amusement in her eyes, but Harry didn’t show either of these. Harry looked like he was contemplating, thinking, and wouldn’t look away from Draco’s new ears. Draco didn’t like it. The scrutiny from the other two was expected, although annoying, but Harry’s neutral pondering seemed to strike a chord in Draco. 

“Take a picture Potter. It’ll last longer.” Draco spat, glaring. The comment seemed to snap Harry out of his thoughtful gaze and into a frown, mirroring the red head next to him, making his forehead crease and full lips turn downwards. Draco’s ears suddenly twitched, hearing either Pansy or Hermione returning, which distracted Harry from his new irritation. He stared at them again, his eyes lighting up slightly, as if he simply couldn’t stay mad when those ears were doing cat-like things. Draco scowled again, but Harry had already averted his gaze and readjusted himself on the bed for several moments.

“Why am I not surprised Mr Malfoy?” Draco pretended that he didn’t visibly jump when I heard McGonagall’s voice, and turned around with as much confidence as he could muster, which wasn’t much. McGonagall stood straight, head tilted to the side slightly, with eyebrows raised in waiting. Draco didn’t know what to say. Did she want an answer? Wouldn’t that be rude?

“I’m not really sure. I’m certainly surprised by this development.” Draco retorted, wincing when he heard how sarcastic he sounded. McGonagall sighed in disappointment, gave a glance towards Potter, then straightened her head and looked down her nose at the blond.

“I think it goes without saying that you will not be able to participate in tomorrow’s game, Mr Malfoy, and you had better hope that this…” McGonagall have a vague wave of her hand towards Draco’s new features. “Isn’t a long-lasting problem. Madam Pomfrey?” McGonagall then proceeded to step to the side, along with Madam Pomfrey, for a private discussion. Draco hung his head and scrunched up his trouser legs by clenching his fists.

“I don’t really know what you were expecting Draco. Even if it had worked how you’d wanted it too, people would no doubt have noticed the new reflexes and requested a check-up. You would have been caught eventually.” Pansy ranted as she walked through the door, sheet in hand, and closely followed by Granger. Draco stayed quiet and didn’t lift his head. He was defiantly going to be kicked off the team, no doubt about it, and it was infuriatingly understandable. Even if this hadn’t happened, someone would have found _something_ to make it happen. Nobody wanted a Death-Eater on a team, or in a club, or as a friend. It was inevitable.

Draco could hear Pansy and Blaise discussing, or arguing, something between one another. He wasn’t paying attention. He just wanted Pomfrey to heal him so he could go back to his dorm and hide under his bedcovers for the next 24 hours.

#

“I’m going to die.”

“Don’t be so overdramatic Draco. This is hardly the end of the world.” Draco stared at Pansy as if she’d gone barmy.

“Not the end of the world? Not the end of the world! Do I need to remind you that I am _stuck_ like this in till the ‘unforeseeable’ future? What’s more,  I _still must attend classes_ whilst looking so utterly ridiculous? If this isn’t the end of the world Pansy, I hope to Merlin it comes soon.” Draco exclaimed in the Slytherin common room, uncomfortably aware at how rigid Pansy had gotten at the comment. Draco then huffed. He didn’t agree with himself, the world nearly _had_ ended the year before, after all, and Draco would do anything **other** than repeat it, but Draco was known for being a drama-queen. He did it well, and this was no exception.

“I still think it’ll get plenty of people sweet for you. Nobody can resist Cats.” Blaise mused, after a brief silence, flipping a page in his textbook.

“Except dog people.” Pansy supplied.

“That’s where the rest of Draco comes in, since he’s such a begging bitch for-“

“Yes, _thank you_ Blaise. I didn’t think I was being serious about the end of the world.” Draco interrupted, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. “I suppose it can’t be that bad.” Draco admitted, slumping down into a green-cushioned arm chair next to Pansy. After all, Harry Potter had already seen him, and it hadn’t been as spectacularly bad as he would have assumed. Even Weasly, the annoying prat that he was, didn’t seem that intent on harassing Draco about his condition. Potter had seemed even less so.

“Finally.” Pansy sighed, slumping backwards and closing her eyes in relief. Blaise gave a half hearty chuckle at what Blaise probably believed, but Draco certainly didn’t, to be wasted time. 2 hours of wasted time to be accurate. “I’m going to bed. I have to recharge my brain after arguing with a self-absorbed Draco for a couple of hours.”

“I’m not that full of myself.” Draco said. At least, he didn’t want to be. Pansy rolled her eyes and strode off to the girls Dormitories. Blaise also stood with his text book tucked beneath his arm. He gave Draco a once over and grinned.

“You’re getting better.” He assured, before also heading to bed. Draco turned his head to the fireplace, now alone in the common room. He didn’t feel like going to bed, and even if he did he would probably fling himself awake after an hour of dreaded unconsciousness. He felt himself being pulled towards the heat, his skin feeling incredibly relaxed at the exposer, and ended up sitting down on the rug right in front of the flames. Fire and Draco had a complicated relationship. Most days, fire would put Draco on edge. The sounds, heat and orange hues would cause a shivering in him that only helped with the imagery of that flame eaten room he’d almost died in. Other times, it was comfort, a reminder of what he’s left behind. It helped him remember the semi-good times that appeared before the bad. This was one of those rare times, perhaps brought on by his slight transformation, and Draco intended to relish it.

#

“No don’t wake him. Look at it!” Draco’s ear twitched, and he pulled his knees in closer.

“Merlin, someone get a camera.”

“It’s so cute!” Draco shuffled again, feeling the harsh fur of something beneath his cheeks. He stretched out and wined slightly.

“Oh shit- Oh shit. He’s waking up.”

“Quick, get the fuck out of here.” Draco sat up, blinking his eyes open, and yawned. His back felt sore and his legs were slightly cramped from sleeping on the common room rug all night. He looked around and instantly jumped to his feet. Practically half of Slytherin house were crowded around him, watching him sleeping, and now had clearly realised their mistake. Draco’s face twisted in embarrassed filled anger.

“Everyone get a good look, huh?” He shouted, making a few first-years wince, but many of them still couldn’t find the decency to at least _pretend_ they weren’t openly aweing at his cat ears and tail. The attention was most likely due to the fact his tail grew very animated when he was frustrated, and his ears folded back, the most movement they made, which didn’t help when trying to be intimidating.

He _was_ planning on strategically wearing his robs and a hat 24/7 in till the issue could be fixed, but with Potter knowing, and so many Slytherins, it seemed that he was going to have to put up with the ridicule. He couldn’t possibly attempt to hide it now, not if he didn’t want people drawing more attention to it. He might as well try and wear his new look with as much confidence as possible, despite feeling like an utter fool every time someone spared him a glance.

“Move out of my way! I’m hungry and you are all in the way to the exit.” Draco said, forcing his way through the crowd. When he felt a tugging at his tail, he whipped round and gave the second year a death stare. They instantly raised his hands in surrender and took a half-step backwards. The others took this as a demonstration on how to avoid the angry Cat-Draco and sidestepped enough to create a reasonable pathway. Once Draco was practically out of the doorway, leading out of the common room, Draco gave another shout. “Show’s how fulfilling all your lives are that you felt the need to watch a guy sleep. Do something productive with your pitiful existences!” He then stepped into the Dungeon hallway and tried his very best to slam the entrance behind him, despite it not being possible.

.

.

.

“Who else found that extremely adorable?” The whole room rung with a ‘me’.

#

“ _Half_ the house?” Pansy asked with a doubtful look. Draco narrowed his eyes at her from his seated position, folded over the table with his chin on his crossed arms, and sneered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pansy gave an unconvincing shrug and sipped at her tea.

“Just that you have a habit of… exaggerating.” Draco shot up.

“I do not!”

“Take everything you’ve ever said about Potter, run them through your head a few times, and then come back to me on that.” Pansy replied, not missing a beat.

“I…” Draco did as she asked. He slowly lowered himself and pouted off to his side. “I’m _not_ exaggerating about this morning though.” He muttered, picking at his fried egg with his breakfast fork. Even in the Hall, eyes were watching him, transfixed by his new appearance. He stabbed the yoke, hard. His cheeks hadn’t calmed down since that morning, and it was just another thing to be embarrassed about.

“Aw, a pouty kitty isn’t a happy kitty.” Blaise said with a childish voice. It was loud enough for a good chunk of the table to hear, as well as a few on the Hufflepuff table right next to it, and caused Draco to glare with extreme anger at Blaise. “Oh, little kitty is mad.”

“I swear to Merlin Blaise, they will **never** find the body.” Draco warned, as Blaise slid into the bench next to him, and gripped his fork so forcefully he threatened to bend it. Blaise just cracked one of his frustrating smiles and dug into breakfast.

“Blaise. He will burst a blood vessel if you make him any angrier.” Pansy muttered, leaning over Draco’s plate to grab another slice of toast. Blaise snorted.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t already, what with what happened this morning.”

“See!” Draco said, pointing to Blaise, causing Pansy to roll her eyes. There was a couple of giggles from the Hufflepuff’s, which Draco ignored. No doubt his new features would only make his threatening stare laughable. He slouched over his breakfast. There was a sudden hand ruffling his hair and ears.

“Blaise…” He growled, tail flapping.

“So, you can growl? You could probably purr.” Blaise said, completely ignoring Draco’s warning, and not bothering to keep his voice down. Draco moved his head away from the patting palm and stood.

“I’ll see you at Charms, _Pansy._ ” Draco said, giving Blaise a final glare, before walking out of the hall.

#

“What do you mean she’s in the _Gryffindor_ common room?” Draco asked Blaise, completely perplexed. Blaise shrugged and, being the must unhelpful person in the Slytherin house, didn’t say anything more. Draco groaned. He needed Pansy, he had to ask about the Charms work, and nobody else was willing to leave his ears alone. That, or they were bothered by his decisions in the war. Pansy, at that point, was the only person keeping him sane.

Lessons had been a nightmare. All day long Draco had been prodded, stared at and made a joke of. Even the teachers couldn’t help muttering a feline themed pun every once and a while. Other than Charms, McGonagall being an able to change into a cat and therefore could relate to Draco somewhat, it had been a completely horrid day. Now, Pansy had disappeared and Blaise was still trying to find ways to make him purr.

Draco, eventually, gave in and made his way towards Gryffindor’s towers. It was a feat, the stairs being the most difficult with their constant movement that Draco had only had to deal with whilst getting to a couple of classes, but he got there eventually. Once there, he realised he would have to wait for someone to either come out or start going into the room for him to enter. Then another problem became apparent, He would have to _ask_ someone to _let him in_. Not only would they refuse because his house, but they would probably Stupefy him because it was _him_. Realising his idiocy, Draco turned to get back to the dungeons. However, once he’d turned, he came face to face with a red headed girl, clutching a couple of potion books, and giving him a strange look. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Malfoy.”

“Weasly.” They exchanged in greeting.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. Draco could see her struggling to keep her eyes on his face. He shuffled slightly, not sure how to tell her without sounding pathetic.

“Umm… Pansy. She’s in there and I needed to talk to her about something.” He trailed off and clenched his hands. “I can’t get in so I guess I was actually leaving.” Draco quickly said, ready to go.

“I can let you in.” Draco froze. He turned to see her opening the painting door whilst gesturing for him to follow her. Draco hesitated a moment before slipping in after her. The room was, to the surprise of no one, decorated with red. Everything had some abundance of the colour, and if it didn’t it was gold instead. It was rather sore on Draco eye’s. Other than the colour, the room seemed rather…common, compared to Slytherin. Although, Draco supposed, they would prefer it be called ‘homely’.

“Malfoy!” Draco jumped and snapped his head towards, a rather angry looking, Ron Weasly. “What the hell are you doing here?” Draco opened his mouth to retort when Ginny answered.

“Oh, stop whining Ron. Pansy’s in the girl’s dorm Draco, I’ll go and get-.”

“ _You_ let him in?” Ron shouted. Ron was standing in the middle of the round room and took most of the attention. That was why Draco hadn’t, in till then, realised Potter on the sofa. He was looking between Ron and Ginny with a tired expression. This type of argument happens quite often it seemed. His hair was tussled from that day’s quidditch match, which annoyingly Gryffindor won, and he was dressed in a shirt adorning a logo of some sort of Muggle band. Harry then saw Draco, glanced up at the ears, and gave a faint smile. It was a smile that appeared without the owner realising it, but it made Draco fists clench and breathing shallow. He turned away from the brunet and started towards the girl’s dormitory. They were up a winding staircase, which Draco took, before reaching the numbered doors. He didn’t know the number so instead shouted Pansy’s name.

“Draco?” Pansy had stuck her head out of the door. Draco approached and saw through the crack Pansy needed to go through that Granger and Lovegood were in there, both sitting on one bed and staring at him. Granger gave Draco a completely gobsmacked expression, but Lovegood just gave him a soft smile. “What are you doing here?”

“For you. I need help with Charms work and Blaise is driving me up the wall.” Pansy raised an eyebrow. “He is! He won’t stop petting me and keeps trying to find different ways to make me ‘purr’. Git.” Draco mumbled. “Anyway, why are _you_ here?” He said, pointing an accusing finger. Pansy rolled her eyes and turned to the other two.

“Give us a moment, Sorry.” Before closing the door and spinning back to Draco.

“So?” Draco prompted. Pansy sighed.

“For you, mostly.” Draco lifted his brows. “Granger’s been in a similar situation before, although I now know that it was caused by a mishap with a polyjuice potion, and I thought it would be useful to hear about it because it might help you.” She sighed again. “Unfortunately, it doesn’t look to be the case, but Granger and Lovegood aren’t… awful. We’ve actually got a fair bit in common, and I guess I got side-tracked.” Draco was trying to wrap his head around the fact that Pansy had voluntarily gone to one of her long-time enemies to help him, let alone that Pansy might _like_ the muggle-born. 

“I-I didn’t mean to impose, Pansy. I just can’t stand this stupid look. I didn’t want you to make yourself uncomfortable for my sake.” Draco muttered, reaching a self-conscious hand to his ear. Pansy rolled her eyes.

“First of, I wasn’t doing it for you. I was doing it so I didn’t need to listen to you complaining about it every five seconds. Secondly, nobody is uncomfortable. Yes, it was unusual, but I haven’t felt unwanted or left out in any way. The war, and our childhoods, are behind us now. There’s no point getting wound-up because of the past.”

“Tell that to Weasly down stairs. He’s currently in a shouting match with his sister because of me.” Draco snorted. Suddenly, Granger pulled open the door.

“He isn’t!” Draco jumped and instinctually stood behind Pansy. Granger noticed the change and slumped her shoulders, trying to look less threatingly. Pansy scowled at her.

“Were you listening in on our conversation?” Granger’s eyes widened.

“No, no. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come down to dinner with the two of us, but I admit I did overhear the last part.”

“It is true. You are free to come along as well Draco, if you’d like. I think it would be quite fun, like a small gathering.” Lovergood interrupted, walking past Granger, and appearing not to be bothered by the new tension in the air. “Also, I think I prefer you with cat ears.” Draco’s demeanour instantly changed. He was getting ready to retort in a spiteful manner when Lovegood carried on. “It gives you a lot more expression. You don’t normally show so much, which can make people stressed. Cat spirits are very comforting you know.”  Before Draco could answer, Lovegood was wondering down the hallway. Draco have a confused looked to Pansy.

“She’s a litte…”

“Eccentric.” Granger finished, giving Draco a smile. The smile confused him further. “Come on. I have to sort this out.” She said whilst following Lovegood. I looked at Pansy, only to get a shrug in return, before walking.

Down in the common room, the two were still arguing. Granger sighed and marched up to the two.

“Will you two stop it. It’s sorted out, it’s dinner time.”

“But Hermione, she let-“

“Ah, not another word Ron. We’re going to dinner. When you start acting like a respectable adult, you may join us.” Draco stepped down the last step and allowed Pansy to walk ahead of him towards the door.

“Oh, you got someone else to find them then?” Ginny asked, a little red in the face from shouting at her brother. Draco frowned.

“No.” He said, but was pulled away by Pansy before he could say any more.

#

Dinner that night was a lot better than before. Most had gotten used to Draco’s new look and had moved on to the newest wonder in accidental magic. Despite this, there were still plenty that were using the change as a chance to mess with Draco, deliberately injure him whilst claiming ‘curiosity’, but it was nothing too serious to note.

By far the strangest thing was the smiles that Granger and Lovegood kept giving him. Lovegood smiled at everyone, but _Granger?_ Nothing had prepared him for her kindness. Perhaps it was from a mutual understanding of being stuck in a feline form that ignited the change of heart in the Gryffindor, but it still unnerved Draco. Whenever it happened, Draco would quickly turn his head away and try to ignore it.

“Tell your new _friends_ to stop smiling at me. It’s unnatural.” Draco said, a shiver of disgust running down his spine. Pansy waved his request of with a ‘tut’ and continued to eat. “I’m being serious Pansy. Tell. Them. To. Stop.”

“Why don’t you? Since it’s bothering you so much.” She rationalised. Saying it as if it wasn’t the most illogical and potentially dangerous suggestion she could have said. Draco just stared at her, waiting for her to clock how ridiculous she sounded, but it never happened.

“Kitty-Draco!” Draco groaned as Blaise made his entrance. Dinner was close to ending when he sat down next to the other two.

“Can you not?”

“Yes, but what would be the fun in that?”

“Where have you been?” Pansy interrupted before the back and forth could turn into an argument.

“ _I_ have just come back from a rather disturbing conversation with _Granger_. Now, I’m not one to get flustered about unexpected events, but you can’t have that happen to you and not be a little freaked out, am I right?” Blaise said, grabbing whatever is left on the golden dinner plates.

“Yes. She’s been smiling at me all evening. It’s unsettling.” Draco added, relived that at least one of his friends was speaking common sense.

“What did you do?” Blaise accused, making Draco narrow his eyes at him.

“Why is it always my fault? _Pansy’s_ the one that befriended them.”

“Yeah, but when it comes to those three, you’re always involved somehow.” Blaise retorts, giving Draco a look that dares him to argue.

“Oh, and Granger wanted to speak with you Draco.” He added.

“What? What about?” Draco asked instantly, growing incredibly nervous. Blaise shrugged.

“Okay, where?” Draco growled out.

“The kitchens, after Dinner.”

#

Draco walked as slowly as possible towards the designated location. He supposed that he could just ignore the invitation, go back to the dungeons, and go to bed. However, Granger might have some new information on his condition. She, Draco had to admit, had always had a talent for figuring problems out and since she was now Pansy’s friend she might be included to help him. He knew that this was probably not what he wished, but he could hope. Besides, it was the hope, and only the hope, that motivated him enough to meet up with the Muggle-born.

“Malfoy?” Draco halted, lifting his head slowly, and met Potter’s eyes. His widened, as Draco leaned back slightly in surprise. As fast as possible, he straightened and composed himself enough to give Potter a greeting in turn, so as not to show his shock. If not for his ears, Draco could have very well been able to play it off.

“Potter.”

“I- I was planning to meet Hermione here.” Harry said, despite Draco not asking. Draco’s brow furrowed.

“As was I. Although, I did get the information from Blaise, so no doubt he was doing it to irritate me.” Draco muttered, more to himself than Potter, as Draco’s tail showed that Blaise had succeeded. Draco’s gritted his teeth together and allowed himself the comforting thoughts of how to get back at his fellow Slytherin.

“I’ve seen him teasing you.” Draco jolted slightly, having forgotten Harry’s company, and took a deep breath to correct his posture. Although, Draco did hear something in Harry’s voice. A slight alteration to how he normally sounds whilst engaging with the blond.

“Yes, well, I make sure to give what I’ve got.” Draco assures Potter.

“I’m going to leave, before Granger does arrive and this meeting no longer remains…secret.” Draco says, for lack of a better word. He goes to turn around, but Harry suddenly tugs at his arm. Concerned with how fast Potter had moved, Draco snatches his arm away and lets out an involuntary hiss.

There was a tense silence as Harry, his arm still outstretched, stared at Draco with such blatant bafflement Draco thought he might punch him. Instead, Draco coughed, breaking the tension, and wiped his uniform down.

“Yes. I hiss. I’ll bite if you don’t leave me alone.” He warned, but it didn’t have the desired effect. Instead of causing Potter to become angry, and inevitably drive Draco away of his own free will, he seemed once again confused as his cheeks started to tint pink.

“I saw you go up to the girl’s dorm.” Harry suddenly shouted, flinching at his own lack of tact.

“…Yes? You’re point?” Harry drew back.

“You can’t just do that. I mean, _boy’s_ can’t do that, not to say you aren’t a boy, just that our dorms have a spell on them that doesn’t let boys up to the girl’s dorm. I mean, it obviously does, but it’s designed not to allow boys that might spy on the girls up the stairs. Your dorms don’t have anything like that?” Draco frowned.

“No **Potter** we don’t have anything like that. What would be the point? I doubt it exactly stops anything.” Draco replied.

“Well, no it doesn’t, but I know for a fact that people who are…interested in girls can’t go up there.” Harry said, clearly cautious of Draco’s reaction.

Time drew to a stop for Draco. His eyes widened, muscles clenched, shoulders rose and his tail stood on end.

“Wait, Draco-“ Draco turned and swiftly left, stiffly walking as fast as possible. As he turned the corner he ran into Granger. He jumped back, as if burned and, without a word, he made his way past her and straight to the Slytherin Dorms.

#

 “Huh.”

“ _Huh? **Huh!”**_ Draco repeated back to Pansy.

“What do you expect me to say Draco?”

“I’m not sure, but perhaps it could be more along the lines of a _sentence_!” Draco grabbed a fist full of his hair, accidently scratching the ears, and groaned.

“Draco, you have to calm down.”

“Why? No doubt this is all over the press by now. Potter has always wanted a way to completely ruin my life and now it’s been handed to him on a fucking silver platter.”

“I doubt Harry Potter is out to ruin your life. What did he say about it? _After_ he told you that the stairs will only let you up if you’re not interested in girls.” There was a pregnant pause.

“Oh, for _Merlin’s Sake,_ Draco!”

“What did you expect me to do? Sit and wait as he made his demands? Told me what I had to do to assured his mouth stay shut. I can’t very well _Obliviate_ the famous Harry Potter.” Although, Draco wouldn’t be averse to trying.

“You’re right you can’t.” Pansy empathised, seeing the slight glint of consideration in Draco’s eye.

“You _could_ , however, ask him what he was going to say.” Draco laughed at the suggestion.

“I mean it Draco.”

“That just makes it more ridiculous.” Draco replied, giving Pansy a deadpan expression. She let out a long breath and ducked her head.

“You are impossible Draco.”

#

Draco was walking, alone, to his charm’s class. He had been successful with avoiding the brunet as well as the golden trio in general.

That was, in till he spotted Harry lazing about in the next hallway. The sun was out, most unusually for a British spring day, which caught Potters face. It caused a yellow streak to adorn in face, highlighting his tanned skin and mature jawline amazingly. Draco growled at himself, forcing himself to snap out of his daze and turn to leave, but he was too late.

“Draco!” Harry shouted. Draco heard the jogging footsteps instantly, and turned around with a blank face.

“Potter.” He greeted, voice in check and monotone. Harry frowned at the detached welcome.

“You left before I could say anything last time.” He said, ignoring the rudeness, although he did look extremely frustrated doing so.

“Great observation Potter, you’ll become a marvellous Auror I’m sure.” Draco snapped, already hostile with the knowledge that Harry could easily bring his world crashing around him. He should be playing it better, cosying up to Potter in hope that he wouldn’t say anything, but the idea made Draco’s skin crawl.

“Look, I was just going to say that I understand not being the same as everyone else, and that being ga-mahm mhm.” Harry potter’s muffled words strained against Draco palm.

“Are you an idiot?”  Draco hissed in Potter’s ear, glancing around the hallway, and dragging Harry into a nearby broom closet. Draco continued, keeping his hand over Harry’s mouth, and half dragged Harry’s face closer to his to whisper more effectively.

“Do you know what would happen if my father ever caught wind of that?” Draco scolded, ears flat in irritation, but eyes wide with fear. Draco couldn’t even imagine his father’s reaction, the best he could hope for would be his father simply ignoring it and forcing him into a marriage anyway. Draco did not think himself lucky enough to hope it would be that easy. Harry frowned, shaking his head, attempting to remove Draco’s hand. Draco, reluctantly, ungripped Harry’s jaw. Harry took a rather large gulp of air, far too dramatically in Draco’s opinion, and turned on the blond. Harry cast a lumos, illuminating the small, dusty and previously pitch-dark cupboard.

“What was that for?” Harry accused, his whisper hardly classing as one for how loud he was being, and clutching his wand so tightly it was a wonder it hadn’t snapped. Draco winced at his volume and glared at him.

“Anyone could have been around the corner. You can’t just say stuff like that, Potter!” Draco hissed.

“What? That you’re gay-”

“Shush!” Draco interrupted, placing his index finger over his own lips to emphasize. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine. I won’t say it.” Harry promised, although his eyes weren’t focused on Draco’s own. Instead, they seemed very distracted by Draco’s slightly puckered lips under his pale white finger. Draco was then reminded at how small the cupboard was, when he had shuffled away slightly to give the illusion of space between the two. Harry’s eyes flicked back up to Draco’s and Draco felt a hum of something buzz down his spine.

_Shit_

Draco was becoming very aware at just how his body usually reacted when in very close proximity to the boy who lived, not having been this close before he can safely say that he did not like it. At least, his pride didn’t like it very much.

“Well, good. Don’t say it again. We don’t need to speak of it, don’t need to tell me to make sure not to piss you off, ext ext…” Draco muttered, becoming flustered, and reached for the door handle. However, Harry moved to block his exit.

“You didn’t even hear what I wanted to say.” Harry insisted, his new position allowing his breath to fan ever so slightly across Draco’s cheeks. Draco quickly took a step back and busied his hands with straitening his robes.

“Okay, fine.” Draco said through clenched teeth.

“What is it you, exactly, wanted to say?”

“That I’m bi.” Draco froze, blinked twice, and hurried to stop his brain from jumping too conclusions. He swallowed, steadily.

“Good for you, now, if that’s all you wanted to talk about…” Draco trailed off, about to attempt to leave again, when Harry took a step towards him.

“Also, that I’ve noticed your reactions to me, and that I feel the same way.” Draco’s instant reaction was denial, scoffing Draco said;

“Yeah right Potter, now that we’ve had this little joke, can you please allow me to- what are you doing?”

//

Harry moved even closer into Draco’s space, causing Draco’s ears to twitch, and made Draco shuffle backwards. It’s a mere two shifts before his back hits the wall in the confined space. Draco’s palms start getting clammy, and he knows he’s blushing. The lumos from Harry’s wand reflects off his glasses slightly, making it hard to see his eyes, and he doesn’t stop moving forward. Draco’s breath quickened and he felt his own lewd reactions starting to become apparent.

“Potter.” Draco said, trying to convey warning but failing to sound anything but turned on. Harry ‘humms’ a question, but he wasn’t seeking an answer. He carefully placed his thigh between Draco’s legs, too low to do anything other than remind Draco of its presence, and slowly bought his lips to Draco’s ear.

“I think we can forgo formalities Draco.” Harry murmured, darting his tongue out across the shell of Draco’s human ear. Draco expelled a large breath in response, but refused to move forward. His tail jolted when he felt Harry’s hand resting on his lower hip, rubbing slow and soothing circles above his clothing. Harry carefully placed his wand above Draco head, on a shelf, which caused him to be pressed fully against the Slytherin. Draco could feel Harry’s hardness against his leg. 

“Harry…” Draco tried again, conscious of the busy hallway just outside the dusty cupboard just outside the exit. Harry, in response, started nibbling down Draco’s neck. A shiver ran down the blond’s spine. Harry’s hand curved backwards and slipped slightly lower, caressing his backside with the same circled motions. Still, Draco stubbornly kept his hands stuck to the stone behind him.

“It’s fine. Silencing spell.” Harry mutters before bringing his hand up to the base of Draco’s tail. Draco practically jumps and, with a gasp, clings onto Harry’s shoulders. The spike of arousal fades, but he can no longer deny the tent in the front of his trousers. Harry paused, contemplating, before slowly stroking the base once again. Draco didn’t jump, but he did moan, and tried muffling it by planting his face in Harry’s shirt collar.

“You’re sensitive here?”

“N-No shii-shit Potter.” Draco kept jolting, whilst Harry didn’t remove his hand. With a thoughtful hum, Harry tugged at Draco’s hair and racked his nails softly against the back of his cat ears. Draco felt another burst of arousal, leaned into the touch, and whimpered. Draco felt the ghost of Harry’s grin under his throat, causing him to growl. However, it was only for a moment before Harry continued his scratching. Draco gripped Harry a little tighter.

“The way you’re trembling.” Harry mumbled, in awe, more to himself than to Draco. His leg then moved upwards, Draco could feel it sliding up his leg, before resting firmly underneath his pelvis. The contact forced a loud exhale from Draco. He instinctively thrust against it, and let out a louder moan because of the friction. That, mixed with the constant touching of his newest features, was leading to Draco’s erratic breathing and trembling knees. Harry drew his head away from Draco’s neck to look up at him, before placing his lips onto Draco’s. The kiss muffled Draco’s mewing noises, as Harry pressed his leg a little further up between Draco’s thighs.

The cramped room was filled with the sounds of multiple kisses, breathy moans, and clothing rubbing endlessly together. Harry returned to sucking at Draco’s neck, now being presented by Draco as he lulled his head back to rest against the wall, before removing his hand from the skittish tail and to the front of Draco’s trousers. Draco bucks into the awaiting palm, biting his lip, and gave an erotic moan. His cheeks coloured, finding the noise humiliating, but didn’t deny himself the pleasure of Harry’s steady palm. Harry’s lips travel back to Draco’s own, before he slipped his hand into Draco’s waistband.

“This okay?” Harry muttered, in between kissing. His voice was low, obviously aroused, and sent warmth to flutter against Draco’s swollen lips.

“What-do you-ah- think.” Harry gave a smug grin before continuing to snog Draco, tongue darting against the blond’s, and leaving him breathless. Once Harry started to rub Draco’s arousal, Draco broke the kiss in favour of moaning into the crevice of Harry’s collar. Harry took the opportunity to nip at Draco’s cat-ear. He continued to rub and bite, causing a Draco to release a multitude of sounds. With his other hand, be returned to Draco’s tail, which was a final push Draco needed.

“Oh, wow. You can’t imagine how long I’ve wanted this.” Harry said, voice soft and pleasing his Draco’s ear.

“Then you had to go and get those cute little ears. It was torturous…” Harry murmered, making Draco think that Harry hadn’t meant him to hear the last part. Draco was too far gone to care much, anyhow. He was so close, just a little extra push. Harry delivered, pushing Draco’s head forward enough for him to give a small snip to his cat ears.

“Ah- Har- ah.” Draco gripped, hard, at Harry’s shoulders as he shivered his release. Harry continued in till Draco had finished, causing Draco to whimper from over-sensitivity.

After an orgasm, Draco usually goes numb, can’t hear much over the ringing he normally experiences, but the new ears seem to have the complete opposite effect. He can hear Harry’s heartbeat, as well as his own, the shuffle of students bustling past just outside the door. Father off, he can hear owl wings and distant shouts over, what he assumes, is a house’s quidditch practice.

“I’d better go. People will start looking for me.” Harry whispered, a lot calmer and more put-together than Draco was. Harry waved his wand, which he collected from its resting place on the shelf, and cleared Draco’s mess. Draco lifted his heavy head as Harry slowly removed his clinging arms from Harry’s robe.

Just like that, Harry was gone.


End file.
